


Monster!

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: They really were monsters. But they were monsters together.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Monster!

The tall musician hummed loudly and happily to himself as he strolled down the street to the new town he and his crew had stopped at; he was swinging his cane around on his bony hand, while the other was holding on to the tip of his hat.

Brook stopped humming while he paused his little stroll and then took a few steps backward, turning he peered into a shop window. He leaned forward looking through the glass at the image that was there. Then a skull was grinning at him.

Screaming like a woman Brook leaped up, holding his hands to his cheeks; one leg went up and he leaned away from the thing that was staring at him.

"Ah...!" Brook said as he realized and slowly he put his leg down and turned once more to the window. It had been his own reflection, "Yohohoho! That surprised me!" He places a hand over his non-existing heart and move to the window once more. "I thought it was a ghost. How scary!" The last part was a much deeper voice than his normal speech.

"Aharrrrrrr!" A strange cry was heard, that was soon followed by a sound of something heavy dropping to the ground.

"Hum?" Brook hummed as he turned and saw a lovely lady backing away from him, with the look of utter fear on her face. "My my...the a wonderful wo-" The woman turned and ran before he could finished, she left her box she must have been carrying behind.

"A monster!" A young voice said loudly.

"...shhhh..." Another voice hissed out.

"A walking skeleton?!" Still another cried out in terror.

" … a monster! Let's get away..." " ….run!" "...why is it here!" "What does it want?" "...shallow our souls!" "...eat our children!" "Take the children!" "I protect you!" "Run to the hills!" "....eerrrrr! Ohh~ Shishishi..." "Stand back!" "It's looking at me?! I going to die!" "...shishishishishi!" "Don't let it look you in the eye!" "Yo! Shishishi" "It came from the shadows!" "Been looking for you..shishi..." "...coming to get us!" "You want to start something monster?""Someone think of the children!" "...shishi found a shop I think you would like!" "Help me! Mummy..!" "Don't let it get away!" "LET'S GO!"

"Yes captain! Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed as his captain stood in front of him, grinning widen and happily; he only half heard his voice during the town's people's, he was glad Luffy had found him. The people while afraid were starting to close him in, with the bigger man pushing their way only to him. Brook could have taken them if he wanted to, but their words were holding him down like visible ropes.

The town's people were staring at the straw hat wearing youth in complete shock; one recovered and glared at the skeleton.

"The monster has taken over the man's mind!" The man roared as he ran forward with a swords held high above his head.

"Who are you calling a monster?!" Luffy shouted as he turned and slammed his fist right into the man's face, "And I did not take over Brook's mind, he's only coming because I asked him to!" The captain huffed out glaring at the town's people around him. "What you doing standing around here anyway? Something cool about this shop?" Luffy turned to the shop's window, it was an antique shop displaying old things from about fifty years ago. "...Ooh~ This looks interesting too! Oi Brook! Let's go in here first!"

"Sure! Oh Luffy-san..." Brook started and glanced around the people who were still staring at him, then to the man laying out cold of the ground.

"What?" Luffy asked as he step up to the shop's doorway.

"I think these people here-" Brook began but was cut short again.

"Young man!" An older man spoke out coming forward slightly, and pointed at the skeleton, "This is the monster! You must get away from it and quickly!"

"Brook is a monster?" Luffy said as he moved away from the doorway and came over to Brook, "Oi Brook, you a monster?"

"Ahh...to these people..." Brook said in a small voice, and he held out a hand to show Luffy, "Because I'm like this..."

"Shishishishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he took hold of the bony hand, "If you're a monster, that makes me one as well!"

"No child," A woman said suddenly coming forwards and standing next to the man, "Do not let this monster trick you! You are human!"

"Human..." Luffy hummed out the words, he was holding the bony hand turning it around in his own hands. Letting go he turned to crowds gathered, "No! If Brook is a monster, then I'm a bigger monster!"

With the said Luffy lifted both hands up to his face, placing his little fingers in his mouth and taking hold of his eyelids with his thumbs and index fingers he pulls his flesh away. The inner flesh of his eyes were bright, his eyeball them stood out seemingly with no expression now that the face was disfigured. The teeth like the eyeballs still where they were, the inner mouth was show to all, drool pouring out as he stretched it outwards and then moved to the back of his head, there he tied his mouth and eyelids. Removing his hand and bringing them slowly down, he turned to look at Brook.

"Luffy-san!" Brook cried out as he tried to cover his sockets, "Scary!" Luffy's muscles moved slightly, he seemed to be trying to smile. But he opened his jaws and let his tongue hang out.

That was the last straw for the town's people who had been also backing away, they screamed loudly causing the captain to laugh. Luffy tried to blink as an oncoming sword came his way, it was stopped by Brook's cane sword.

The now normal skull face was now downturned, the sockets were pulling together and the jaws were set. Shadows were moving across the white of the skull, making it look even more deadlier.

"I would not attack my captain if I were you...! Brook growled darkly through his teeth, then he lifted up his chin and high, "Yohohohohohoho!"

As some more men came running forward with their weapons up, Luffy started releasing his flesh. It snapped back into place, then he came running and punching a man to the ground.

"Yohohohohohoho!""Shishishishishishi!""Yohohohohoh oho!""Shishishishishishi!""Yohohohohohoho!""Shishi shishishishi!"

Their strange laughs echoed down the street as they fought against the ones attacking them. Bodies lay all over the ground around the two remaining standing, the woman and children had fled.

Luffy blinked and gazed at the chaos they left in their wake and turned to his musician.

"Let's go in now and see what they got!" Luffy said as he readjusted his hat and walked to the shop.

"Yoho!" Brook laughed softy as he quickly followed, swinging his cane and humming happily once again.

The shop door closed behind the two monsters, and as soon as it did two stepped out of the shadows. A long orange-haired woman and a blonde-haired man.

"Quickly Sanji-kun!" Nami said as she hurried forwards, "Before they wake up!"

"Yes! Nami-swan!" Sanji cried out as he seemed to float behind her.

The pair bent of the unconscious men, turning their pockets inside out. Grabbing their money and anything else that was worth something, tossing into a large bag. Once finished the pair jumped up and ran away, just in time for the two to return out from the shop.

"Huh?" Brook mumbled as he noticed the town's men's pockets were out and small things were all around them.

"...what strange people.." Luffy said as he kneed over one of the men, "Oh well, must be their hobby! Let's go to the next place!"

The skeleton and the rubberman both hummed a tune they knew together, every now and again they would randomly laugh.


End file.
